Christmas Love, MAYBE?
by NiaKazuMio
Summary: Tanggal 24 Desember kemaren aku ditembak Naruto, laki-laki yang kusukai sejak dulu dengan tidak romantisnya. Sangat tidak romantis! Padahal itu kan pas Malam Natal yang indah! Dimana jalan-jalan dipenuhi dengan hiasan Natal yang menyala dan berkilauan di malam! Fic by Kazuki


**Rate: T **

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Kazuki Iriyama**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**WARNING: AU, Abal, OOC, typo, mainstream, berantakan, dll**

* * *

**.**

**Christmas Love, MAYBE?**

**1****st ****Christmas Eve Fanfiction Project**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi SMS dari telepon genggam Hinata bunyi.

Segera ia mengambil ponsel flip _silver_-nya dan melihat siapa pengirim pesan SMS tersebut. Dan sedikit terpaku saat dia melihat nama yang tertulis.

.

_**Naruto Uzumaki: **__kado sumbangan yang nanti akan disumbangkan harus apa?_

.

Hinata diam membaca apa yang dikirim oleh laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu. Yap. Naruto Uzumaki. Laki-laki yang sudah lama ia sukai. Entah sebenarnya ia agak bingung. Biasanya laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki itu akan bertanya kepada Sakura –kalau Sakura mau memberikan jawabannya, dan Sasuke –jika ia mau juga, atau pula yang lain selain dirinya.

Segera Hinata membalas pesan SMS tersebut. Ia mengetik sederet kata pada tombol di ponselnya hingga membentuk kalimat _'kalau tidak salah minggu lalu ku dengar peralatan mandi." _Jemarinya lalu menekan tombol lain untuk mengirim pesan tersebut.

Hinata melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya dengan manis. Pukul 15.30. Masih terlalu siang untuk ke gereja untuk ibadah Malam Natal yang mulai pada pukul 17.00 nanti. Hinata memutuskan untuk bersantai sedikit.

Ponsel Hinata kembali berbunnyi. Bunyinya hanya sebentar seperti tadi. Menandakan ada SMS baru yang masuk. Hinata kembali mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek SMS yang datang dan dari siapa SMS itu.

.

_**Naruto Uzumaki**__: arigatou hinata!_

.

Hanya SMS singkat dari Naruto yang tadi bertanya soal sumbangan Natal. Hinata lalu mengetik emotikon _'^_^'_ lalu mengirimkannya kepada Naruto. Ya, paling tidak dibalas lah.

Selama satu jam berlalu tidak ada SMS yang masuk. Hinata memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap ke gereja. Segera ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak menuju kamar mandi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena ponselnya berbunyi kembali. Ia berbalik badan dan mengambil ponselnya.

.

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_:_ nanti sebelum gereja mulai kau ambil tempat duduk disebelahku! Nanti ada sakura dan sasuke_

.

Demi apa mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu? Yap. Belakangan ini Naruto sedikit aneh jika berada dekat dengan Hinata. Padahal menurut rumor sekolah, Naruto menyukai Sakura.

Hinata berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan sekarang juga. Sifat Naruto yang aneh mulai belakangan ini memang sedikit mengganggunya. Pertamanya Hinata ragu-ragu untuk membalas SMS tersebut, tetapi akhirnya ia balas juga SMS itu dengan kalimat _'ya, boleh'. _Lalu dengan segera ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya gadis berambut merah jambu di depan Naruto. "Kau mau menyatakannya?"

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti," kata Naruto sambil mengambil satu bungkus permen karet dan memakannya.

"NARUTO! Buang yang ada di mulutmu itu!" bentak Sakura –perempuan berambut merah jambu itu, "tidak bagus mengunyah permen karet di tempat ibadah."

"Yaa, si Dobe emang bodoh. Lebih mentingin cewek disbanding ibadah," timpal Sasuke dan sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku di jidat Naruto muncul.

"TEME! Bisakah kau diam!"

"Cih"

"Diam kalian!"

Dan percakapan 3 sahabat it uterus sampai mereka masuk ke dalam gereja untuk ibadah Malam Natal.

.

.

.

"Peralatan mandi apa yang kau kadokan?" bisik Naruto kepada perempuan berambut indigo di sebelahnya.

Hinata _blushing _berat. Ia bingung antara harus memberitahukan isi kadonya atau fokus ibadah. Dasar Naruto. Sedang beribadah malah ngajak ngobrol. Untungnya Sakura datang melerai.

"Sttttt! Diam Naruto! Ini gereja! Ini Malam Natal! Fokus!" bisik Sakura kepada Naruto –dengan suara bisikan tetapi seperti membentak.

Kebaktian Malam Natal itu terus berjalan. Dari pembukaan, prosesi penyalaan lilin, hingga penyerahan kado sumbangan dan selesai. Setelah kebaktian Malam Natal selesai, empat remaja itu keluar dari gereja. Serpihan-serpihan salju putih yang dingin berjatuhan dari atas langit menuju tanah di mana mereka berpijak. Beberapa diantaranya jatuh diatas topi yang mereka kenekan di kepala mereka. Rasa hangat dari dalam gereja yang memakai pemanas ruangan hilang ketika mereka keluar dari gedung gereja.

"Prosesi penyalaan lilin itu seru sekali!"

"Naruto! Bisakah kau dewasa sedikit?" bentak Sakura terhadap sikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"_Baka _Dobe," timpal Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus, "Ya, tapi menurutku sih seru!"

"Menurutku juga." Naruto sedikit terkejut ternyata ada orang yang mengerti dia.

"Hinata?"

Hinata diam. Kepalanya menunduk karena malu. Ya ampun, wajahnya pasti merah sekali seperti apel rebus sekarang!

"Hinata sebenarnya si Dobe itu menyukaimu."

Hening sejenak.

"TEMEEEEEE! Kenapa kau menghancurkan rencanaku! Hey TEME! Dengarkan aku!"

Sasuke yang dari tadi dipanggil hanya berdiri dengan _cool_-nya. Sementara Hinata sudah sangat merah. Dia akan meledak! Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Yaa, sudah ketawan gara-gara Sasuke-_kun_ mau bagaimana lagi? Cepat tembak!" saran Sakura kepada Naruto.

Naruto menelan air liurnya sendiri. Dia gugup. Padahal jika ada preman yang ganggu dia dia tidak pernah gugup sama sekali. Tapi mengapa sama perempuan yang usianya sama dengannya ia jadi gugup?

"Hinata… Mau kah eng… SAKURA! TEME! CEPAT TOLONG AKU!"

Dengan secepat kilat Sakura bergegas menolong Hinata yang sudah pingsan ternyata. Sementara Sasuke? _Sa bodo amat!_

.

.

.

_-Tanggal 24 Desember kemaren aku ditembak Naruto, laki-laki yang kusukai sejak dulu dengan tidak romantisnya. Sangat tidak romantis! Padahal itu kan pas Malam Natal yang indah! Dimana jalan-jalan dipenuhi dengan hiasan Natal yang menyala dan berkilauan di malam!_

.

.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: ngebut ngebut ngebut…. Jadinya kayaknya jelek banget yaa. OOC banget sumpah! Maaf ya bagi bukan yang beragama Kristen. Sudahlah jangan banyak basa-basi langsung silahkan RnR jika ada yang berkenan.**

**-Kazuki Iriyama-**


End file.
